Fly Away, My Flower
by Blonsky
Summary: James is madly in love. Lily is mad...at James. This year, though, something happened. That neither of them can forget. So, as Head Girl and Head Boy, they make a deal. A deal that can change everything. Forever.
1. Lily's Flashback

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky **

Lily P.O.V.

Beep, beep, beep! My alarm clock sounded. I rolled over in bed, slapping the clock, and finally, it stopped.

I groaned as I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 AM. Slowly, I got up out of bed, and drag my feet to the bathroom. I grab a toothbrush, and I start brushing my teeth. In an hour, I'll be with my friends. My wizarding friends. I couldn't wait.

I finish brushing my teeth, and turn on the hot water. Brush teeth, then shower. A bit of a weird routine, but I was some-what in a hurry. I take off my pajamas, a tank top, and tiny shorts.

I sigh as the hot water hits my back, and relieves me of my stress. I shampoo myself with my favorite shampoo, strawberry.

Marlene. Mary. I'd see them so soon. I could not wait. It would be my last year, though, so I'd better make the best of it. I begin to think of all the memories my friends and I have had over the past 6 years. _Meeting Mary and Marlene. James Potter asking me out for the first time, me declining. Severus and my big fight. Severus calling me the 'M-word'. Marlene and Sirius Black going out, and breaking up. And, then, the two of them getting back together, once again, this time for real. Me becoming a prefect, along with Remus Lupin. And, this year, I was Head Girl. My dream come true. Who would be the Head Boy, though? Surely Remus, seeing as he was a Prefect last year. _

Thinking of Remus made me think of the Marauders. Which made me think of James. I still hadn't told anyone of what had happened on the last day of 6th year. Not even Marlene. Or Mary. No one.

_~Flashback~_

"_Lily! Hurry up, or we're going to be late!" Marlene called, dragging her suitcases onto the Hogwarts train._

_I nodded, and replied, "Okay, I'll be there in a bit!" I had to go grab my other suitcase. I had somehow lost it in the crowd of Hogwarts students._

_Where could it be? I start retracing my steps, when "Oof!". Someone falls to the ground, and I gasp, muttering my apologies as I give out my hand._

"_Wow, Evans, didn't know you had a nice bone in your body." The speaker replied. To my horror, it was James Potter. He got up without my hand, and, awkwardly I put my hand in my pocket._

"_Oh, ha-ha. Is that all you've got, Potter?" I reply, as he runs his hand through his hair. Rolling my eyes, I avert my gaze, looking for my missing suitcase._

"_Looking for something?" He asked, grinning crookedly at me. _

_I nod, trying to be short, so he'd leave already. He then hands me a suitcase. "Looking for...this?" _

_Grabbing the suitcase, I snap, "Yeah. Where'd you find it, Potter?"_

_He shrugs, his beautiful hazel eyes innocent. Wait - did I just think his eyes were...beautiful? Potters' eyes. No way. Beautiful and Potter do not go in the same sentence._

"_Anyways, Lily, I'm glad I found you. I need to show you something." I sigh as he grabs my hand, and pulls me through the crowd. My free hand grabs my suitcase, and Potter continues to drag me through the crowd. _

"_Since when do you call me Lily?" I ask him, as he pulls me into this little place hidden from the rest of all the Hogwarts people._

"_Since ever." He replied, and taking my suitcase from my hands, he sets it down. He runs his hand through his hair again, nervously. "Look, Lily, there's been something I've been wanting to show - try - for a while now."_

_I sigh in aggravation, shifting my weight from my left foot to my right._

_And, then, he pushes me against a wall, not aggressively, though. He sighs, smiling, and leans in. And then his lips touch mine._

_I don't respond, I'm still in shock. I can't ignore it, though. I feel sparks flying, as if watching a fireworks show. I shiver delicately, as chills run through me, and try to push James away. _

_His toned Quidditch body is no use, and he stays put. James moans in delight...he must have taken me trying to get him off of me, as me responding._

_I keep on pushing, but finally I give up. I give in to the kiss. Thankfully, though, it only lasts a bit longer, until James pushes away, grinning._

"_I've always wanted to do that." He tells me, putting his arm around my waist, and steering me towards the train._

_I duck out of his arm, though, and grab my suitcase. I start backing away quickly, turning to run._

_His voice stops me. "Hey! Lily...will you go out with me?" He asks me, hoping I'd finally say yes. _

_I stop, and turn to face him. "I'm...I'm sorry, James. That wasn't supposed to happen. Good-bye." And, then I run. The last thing I see before I board the train was the fallen face of James Potter. Who(I'd never tell anyone) was the best snogger. Ever._

_~End Flashback~_

"FREAK! Hurry up!" Petunia's voice wakes me from my flashback. I quickly turn off the hot water, and run to my room. I pack my toothpaste, and pajamas into my suitcase - the one James Potter had found.

I change into skinny blue jeans, and a green tank top. I put on black ballet flats, and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. All my Hogwarts stuff are in my suitcases.

I grab them, and run down the stairs. My mother hands me a banana, and kisses me on my head. My father grabs some of my suitcases, while Petunia just glares at me, her arms crossed.

All four of us leave the house, and get into the car. Dad starts the engine, and we're off to Hogwarts...


	2. James' Flashback

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky

**Special thanks to: AddictedToPotterAndProudOfIt(Who added my story to their story alert), OliveTreeHugger(Who has added me to their author alert), silmarien85(Who reviewed the story, added my story to their story alert, added me to their author alert, added my story to their favorite story list, and added me to their favorite author alert). Thank you!

James P.O.V.

"James! Come and get your breakfast!" My mom yells from downstairs, and I groggily wake up. I stagger into my bathroom, and do my morning ritual, which included shaving, brushing my teeth, and trying to get my unruly hair to lie flat. The latter part of the routine never works though.

As I'm getting out of the bathroom, the door to the bedroom slams open, and there stands Sirius Black, my best friend. "Come on, mate! You gotta hurry if you wanna see your Lilyflower." I grin at Lily's nickname, and throw on jeans, and a short-sleeved white t-shirt.

All my stuff is messily packed into suitcases, and I bring those down, and leave them with Sirius' suitcases.

Mom hands me a piece of buttered toast, fully knowing I'd eat a lot when the cart comes around on Hogwarts train.

My dad comes into the kitchen, holding a bag of Floo powder in his hands. He kisses my mom good-morning, and waves to Sirius and I. "Almost ready, kids?" He asks, ruffling my already ruffled hair.

Sirius and I both nod, and grab our suitcases. My mom kisses both Sirius and I on the heads, reminding me to grab my Head Boy badge, which I pin on to please her. "Bye, mom. I know...I'll owl you. I'll make sure Sirius owls you both, too." I tell her, waving bye, as I sprinkle the powder over myself.

Before I know it, my dad, Sirius, and I are at Hogwarts train station. "Be a good boy, James, Sirius." My dad tells us, while slipping me a couple of Galleons. I stash them in my jeans pocket, and Sirius and I wave good-bye as he Floos himself back to our house.

"James? I see Marlene now. I'm going to say hi real quick." He tells me, winking at me.

"You mean get a good snogging in, mate." I reply, chuckling a bit at his antics. He just winks again, and turns to where Marlene is. "Oh, and tell your precious Lilyflower I say hi." With that, he runs off to Marlene, where he develops her into a hug, and a kiss.

If only I could do the same to Lils. Thinking of snogging her, my mind flashes back to that one time on the last day of 6th year. I had only told Sirius of this, but had left out a few parts...

_~Flashback~_

_Walking towards the Hogwarts train, I see an unattended suitcase. Curiously, I pick it up.__Property of: Lily Evans__, __it says as I grin. Returning this to Lily gives me one last chance to see her._

_I start to make my way through the crowd, when someone bumps into me, and pushes me down. The person who knocked me over gasps, and extends her hand. It's then that I see her red hair. Lily._

"_Wow, Evans, didn't know you had a nice bone in your body." I tell her, getting up without her help. Her hand awkwardly stays in the air, before she stuffs it in her jean pocket._

"_Oh, ha-ha. Is that all you've got, Potter?" She replies, looking a bit flustered. I run my hand through my hand, staring into her eyes. The staring doesn't last long, though, because she averts her gaze, looking for something._

"_Looking for something?" I ask her, grinning at her. She nods, and I hand her the suitcase. "Looking for...this?"_

_She grabs the suitcase from my hands, replying angrily, "Yeah. Where'd you find it, Potter?" Her emerald eyes flash angrily._

_I shrug, and tell her, "Anyways, Lily, I'm glad I found you. I need to show you something." Grabbing her hand, I hear her sigh, but I pull her through the crowd. She grabs the suitcase, and I continue to pull her._

"_Since when do you call me Lily?" She asks me, as I pull her into my secret hiding spot. It's perfect. No one from the outside can see it._

"_Since ever." I reply, taking the suitcase from her hands, and setting it down. Away from us. I run my hand through my hair again. "Look, Lily, there's been something I've been wanting to show - try - for a while now." I tell her, sneaking a glance at her perfectly sculpted lips._

_She sighs, probably wanting me to hurry up. So, I do._

_I softly push her against the wall. My head's leaning into hers, and, sighing, I smile, and lean in, closing my eyes. My lips go against hers, and I know she can feel the...what's the word Muggles use? Oh, right, chemistry. I know she can feel the chemistry between us. I sure as heck can feel it._

_She shivers, and puts her hands on my chest. I moan in delight. I knew it! She is so into me. She tried to struggle at first, but then, it's as if she gives up._

_She kisses me back, and I feel as if I could jump for joy. I know I have to end it soon, though._

_I lean back, grinning. "I've always wanted to do that." I tell her, putting my arm around her tiny waist, and I start to steer her towards the Hogwarts train._

_She ducks out of my arm, and grabs her suitcase. And, then, she turns to run._

"_Hey! Lily...will you go out with me?" I call out. She'd have to say yes, she had kissed me back, and all._

_She stops in her tracks, and turns to face me. "I'm...I'm sorry, James. That wasn't supposed to happen. Good-bye." She turns around, yet again, and runs, suitcase in hand._

_What the heck? She was supposed to say yes, and then we would spend the summer together, sneaking in a few snogs together._

_My eyes close, in pain, when I feel a thump on my head. "Hey!" I cry out, and turning to meet my attacker. _

_It was Sirius. No surprise. "Come on James, can't miss the train." I follow him to the train, thinking about Lily the entire way. That was the best snog of my life. Hands down _

_~End Flashback~_

I sigh, remembering that snog. And, how Lily had rejected me. Yet again.

Speaking of Lily, I see a glimpse of red hair, and I know it's her. Smiling, I grab my suitcases, and go over to see her family. What a surprise she's in for...


	3. Surprise At The Station

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky

** New special thanks to: DracoandAstoriaForever(Who added my story to their story alert), and brdwybambino94(who added my story to their story alert). Thanks!

**Everyone, PLEASE review once you've read. I'd love to know what you think!

Lily P.O.V.

Petunia stays in the car while my parents come and say good-bye.

I grab my suitcases, and reach up to hug them both. "Bye Mom, and Dad." I tell them, smiling a bit at them.

"Now, Lily, be a good girl. You always are. Make your last year the best." My father tells me, with sadness in his eyes.

"I love you, Lily." My mom says, and develops me into yet another hug.

And, then, my Muggle parents turn and leave. I watch their backs in the crowd, and wave to them one last time.

I turn to board the train on Platform 9 3/4. I'm stopped, though, when hands from behind wrap around me.

"Guess who." The mystery person says in a deep voice. I laugh, and swat at the big hands. It's obviously a guy...but who?

"The cow who jumped over the moon." I reply, giggling.

The hands relax a bit, and the speaker says, "The what?"

I laugh again, it's a male pure-blood wizard.

I try to untangle the arms, and the wizard turns me around so I can face him.

Oh. It's James. James Potter. Hopefully he has forgotten what happened that day.

"Lils, I'm so proud of you. Head Girl, that's really good." With these words(and against my will) he wraps me in a hug. I just stand there like a twig.

When he finally lets go, I turn to him, "Is Remus Head Boy?" I ask, hoping. It better be Remus...

He laughs, and I can't help to stare in his hazel eyes. "I'm Head Boy, Lils."

At that, I swat him saying, "No! Not you. You weren't even a prefect." He just fingers the Head Boy badge, laughing.

"Ah, well, I am. See you at the Heads Compartment!" He kisses me on the cheek(once again against my will) and heads off to find the Marauders.

I hear a wolf whistle, and turn to the sound. I see Mary. "It's not what you think." I tell her, my eyes widening.

She just laughs, and nods, grabbing some of my suitcases.

"Where's Marlene?" I ask her, as we head off to the train.

"Oh, her. With Sirius, where else?" She informs me, smirking. I nod, knowing how...heated things could get with Sirius and Marlene.

We get on the Hogwarts train, and get a compartment. Soon, I'd have to leave for the Prefect/Head meeting.

Once we sit down, Mary starts bombarding me with questions. I answer each of them carefully.

"Who's Head Boy?" She asks me, excitedly.

I lean in, "Who'd never believe who." I tell her, daring her to guess... She'd never guess James Potter. 


	4. Head Meeting

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky

** New special thanks to: Everyone who read, or reviewed, or added me.

**Everyone, PLEASE review once you've read. I'd love to know what you think!

James P.O.V.

After seeing, hugging, and talking with Lily, I head off to find the Marauders.

I see Sirius entangled with Marlene, and decide to leave them two to their snogging.

I get on the train by myself, and have to get through some 'James-girls'. We nicknamed a group of girls, 7th year and below that because, well, as I'm sure you can guess, they're obsessed with...me. Sirius has his own fan club, too.

I grab the usual compartment the Marauders and I have, when the door swings open.

"James! How are you?" Remus asks, as we hug a bit.

"Remus! I haven't seen you in forever." I tell him cheekily, grinning.

He chuckles at this, and replies, "Mate, it's only been three weeks."

We both laugh at this, and we start talking about the summer, and what girls we had snogged. I had snogged no one...except for Lily. I was not going to date anyone until I had dated Lily. Remus didn't know about that snog, though. Remus had only gone on one date with a girl, but she was too clingy, and all she wanted to do was snog. So, that relationship didn't end well.

We talk until Peter gets here, and then we ask Peter questions.

Sirius is still missing, and no one wants to go find him.

"Blimey! I better go now - Heads meeting. Remus?" We both quickly change into the Wizarding robes, and head off to the Heads Compartment, leaving Peter by himself.

We open the door, and there Lily is, waiting for the rest of the prefects. I automatically sit next to her, wrapping my arm around my shoulders. She doesn't try to move it, knowing that I'd win.

Raising his eyes, Remus sits across from us, shooting my curious looks. I just grin at him.

"So, Lilyflower, how was your summer?" I ask her, staring at her.

"Fine. Yours?" She asks, but it's pretty obvious hers wasn't fine.

"Well-" As I'm about to answer, the witch comes in pushing the cart full of candy.

"Orders, anyone?" She asks us, and Lily shakes her head. I nod, and tell the witch what I'd like(5 Chocolate Frogs, 2 Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 3 Licorice Wands). Remus only gets a few things, and I turn to Lily. "Want some?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

The witch pockets the money we gave her, and leaves the compartment. As soon as she leaves, the prefects head inside, whispering.

The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw girls were all fawning over me, and glaring at Lily. The Slytherin prefects were just glaring at all of us.

Once they take their seats, Lily and I stand up. "Hi, everyone. I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter." Lily introduces us, but mostly everyone already knows us.

"We're Head Girl and Boy, and here's the plan. You'll have to patrol one night per week, and you can give or take away points. And, give detentions...but you may only do that if you have a good reason. And, then, you have to go to Dumbledore, and explain why you took off points, gave a detention, etc. On the train today, you'll patrol it in the usual pairs. Here's a schedule." She says, handing out a sheet of paper to everyone.

Everyone takes it but the Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy speaks, "No, we aren't going to take a stupid paper given to us by a Mud-blood." Lily flushes, and I lunge at Malfoy. Remus holds me back with the help of the 6th Year Prefect for Gryffindor.

"Don't call her that!" I yell at him, glaring. How dare he call my Lilyflower that horrid name!

Lily, calmly, takes back the papers, and replies, "Well, then. 10 points from Slytherin...for each of you."

The Slytherins try to protest, but it's no use. The year hasn't even started, and they've already lost 60 points.

"This meeting is dismissed." I tell everyone, still glaring at Lucius and his Death Eater cult. Everyone leaves, including Remus.

I was leaving to, when I heard a sob. It was Lily. I run to her, and hug her, smoothing her hair. "Shh, it'll be okay." I tell her, still hugging her.

She continued to cry, and turned to look at me. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

She buries her head in my shoulder as I reply, "Because I love you." And, then, after a while, she falls asleep in my arms, and I fall asleep shortly after.

What I had said, though, was true. I do love her. More than she'll ever know. 


	5. Pillows

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!

** New special thanks to: Everyone who read, or reviewed, or added me.

**Everyone, PLEASE review once you've read. I'd love to know what you think!

Lily P.O.V.

"Mmph." I say, snuggling closer to my pillow. My warm pillow. Slowly, I try to get up, but discover I can't. I turn over, and there is my pillow. JAMES? What is James Potter doing here? Why am I on top of him...why is he holding me, hugging? Why is he asleep?

I look at the clock in the Heads Department. "Shit! James, get off of me! We're almost at Hogwarts!" He stirs, but doesn't wake up.

Everything from hitting to trying to get out of his grasp wouldn't work. He stays put, sleeping, snoring lightly. Out of ideas, I finally decide to do something I know will wake him up. It's my last resort, though. I sigh as I lean in to kiss him. It's the only way to wake him up.

I kiss his lips for only a second, but that's enough. "Lily! What are you doing here...?" He asks, looking at me.  
"Good. You're up. We're almost at Hogwarts. We fell asleep. And, you wouldn't let go of me." I tell him, trying not to mention the kiss. Or what had happened earlier.

He gets up, and I do, too. I straighten my robes, and leave the room. "I love you, too..." I whisper so quietly, that he had no chance of hearing. And, then, I leave, and go back to Marlene, and Mary. 


	6. Dreams and Deals

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky

** New special thanks to: Everyone who read, or reviewed, or added me.

**Everyone, PLEASE review once you've read. I'd love to know what you think!

**~~I accidentally switched this chapter, and the one you read before. So, um, please bear with me. The next chapter will be posted ASAP, I just thought this might help a bit if you have confusion. SO sorry.~~**

James P.O.V.

In my dream, Lily is kissing me. I wake up, then. Lily's on top of me, trying to get off of me.

We talk for a bit, but not enough, and then she leaves.

I sigh, and follow after her, going to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter. If only she had really kissed me. If only...

I open the door to our compartment. Remus is smiling knowingly...he was the last one to leave, after all. Sirius is in our compartment, and Marlene is not here. Peter's sitting, reading, try to get ahead of studying, in the end, though, he'll ask Sirius, Remus or I to help him. And, we will. It's what Marauders do.

Sirius claps me on the back. "Prongs, what took you so long? Did you and Lily snog?" He asks, grinning at me.

I glance at Remus, and he shakes his head subtly. He didn't tell Sirius or Peter what had happened. I shoot him a grateful smile. I then answer Sirius' questions. "I was doing rounds...And, no, we didn't snog."

His face falls, but he recovers quickly. "Oh well, Prongs, it's bound to happen some time."

I sit across from Sirius, "So, Pads, we need to think of some pranks. They have to be the best, because this is our last year at Hogwarts." Sirius nods, thinking, when the train stops.

We all grab our suitcases, and get into the carriages. Lily, Marlene, and Mary are also in the same carriage. Marlene sits on Sirius' lap, and they kiss, while Lily and Mary look on, disgusted.

I sit next to Lily, and she looks like she wants to die. She obviously didn't tell her friends what had happened. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she shoots me a glare. I take my arm back  
and instead put it on her lap. Remus, Mary, and Peter are talking about what career they want once they graduate, and therefore don't notice the exchange between Lils and I.

Lily shifts uncomfortably, but my hand stays put. I lean close to her, and smell her strawberry shampoo. "Go out with me?" I ask her, hoping she'd say yes.  
She just turns to face me, and now we're about an inch apart from each other. "When will you ever stop asking me that question?"

I sigh, and reply, "When you give in and say yes."

She thinks for a bit, contemplating her answer. And, then she leans in even closer to the point where our foreheads are practically touching. "I won't be your girlfriend, but I'll be your friend. Only if you stop asking me that, okay?"

Nodding, I smile. She leans back into her seat, and shoots me a small smile. I grin back at her. She agreed to be my friend...MY friend. One step closer to dating me.

"Deal." I reply, and that's when the carriage stops, and we're at Hogwarts.

It was my last year, and I couldn't be happier. 


	7. Carrying My Flower

**Author's Note: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does. Some of the characters are mine, but I think you can tell which ones are whose. Harry Potter related, obviously. There also is a bit cursing, and kissing. So, if you're uncomfortable with either of those, this story is not for you. I think I covered everything. Read and review, please! :-D ~Blonsky

** New special thanks to: Everyone who read, or reviewed, or added me.

**Everyone, PLEASE review once you've read. I'd love to know what you think!

**~~I accidentally switched this chapter, and the one you read before. So, um, please bear with me. The next chapter will be posted ASAP, I just thought this might help a bit if you have confusion. SO sorry.~~**

Lily P.O.V.

"Deal." As soon as he said those words, I knew something was going to change. For the better or for the worse, I'm still not sure.

He grins at me, and I grin back. The carriage stops, which puts a hold on Marlene and Sirius' snogging, and Peter, Remus, and Mary's conversation. James hurries out of the carriage, and I give a questioning look as he passes by. He just winks at me, and when I go down after him, he offers his hand, which I take, and he gives a little bow, and then pulls me off the carriage. I giggle the whole time he does this, as our friends shoot us bewildering looks. I just roll my eyes at them, and shrug.

As soon as I'm on the ground, James picks me up the bridal way, and carries me to where our suitcases are. Giggling, I inform him, "I got this." I then Accio the suitcases to us, and then proceed to put a levitating spell on them, and the suitcases magically follow us as we head towards the Hogwarts Castle.

Everywhere we went, you could hear the whispers of people seeing James and I. Both of us were famous for our fights...against each other. I hear a few, "Finally" 's, a few glares(both aimed at James{guys who had crushes on me}, and aimed at me{girls who had crushes on James}). We ignore everything, but it's especially harder for me to ignore Severus' betrayed/angry glare.

Everyone is getting ready for the Sorting, but James and I head towards Dumbledore's office.

"Am I seriously so light that you can carry me so far?" I ask James, turning to look at his face.

"Quidditch." He replies, setting me down outside Dumbledore's office. Once he sets me down, he flexes his arms.

Rolling my eyes, I mutter, "Arse." He just grins crookedly at me, and speaks clearly to the statue the password Dumbledore included in our letters(Licorice Wands). We leave our suitcases outside Dumbledore's office, and step inside. 


End file.
